Date Night
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: Your boyfriend James is late for Date night, how does he make it up to you? A one-shot for SHY :D


**(A lovely one-shot as requested by SHY, I hope you enjoy it =D)**

I sighed running the tip of my index finger over the rim of the wine glass. I've waited half an hour so far for James and he has yet to arrive. The two of us are _supposed_ to be on a date for our six month anniversary. I understood that he couldn't pick me up from my apartment, because he was stuck at Rocque Records and he had to work on the album, that was fine. I was okay when he said he was going to be a little late, so he pushed the reservation back an hour. Now I'm sitting here by myself enjoying my second glass of wine. I glance down at my watch and see it's in fact been well over half an hour. I sigh and lean back in my chair. The wax from the burning white candle has pooled and solidified at the base.

I look over at all the other tables for two and sigh. They're all happy couples with their partners and here I am all alone.

"Would you care for another glass?" The waiter asks holding the bottle of wine in his hands as though he's Vanna White and I'm on a game show.

"Yeah might as well." I reply and he nods, filling the glass half way before setting it back down on the table and walking away. If I was him I would have filled the wine glass all the way to the top, but that's just me being upset right now. James hasn't even answered his phone. At least answer me when I ask what's going on!

When I walked into the restaurant I realized we were seated by the shiny black grand piano. I glanced at it occasionally while I was waiting and fought the urge to tickle those keys. That's how James met, him and I. I was sitting in the recording studio playing around on the piano when he sat beside me on the bench and began to play along with me. We ended up playing together a full ten minutes before either one of us spoke and introduced ourselves. It was romantic and adorable and I wished tonight was half as romantic as those simple ten minutes. I was taken away from my thoughts when I heard a familiar riff on the piano. I slowly glanced over and I was absolutely stunned to see my boyfriend sitting at the keyboard in a black tuxedo, with his three band mates all gathered around the piano wearing suits.

"Good evening everyone." James spoke so smoothly into the microphone. "My name is James Diamond and I left my beautiful girlfriend waiting hours for me for our anniversary date, and I was still late. I see that she's pretty upset but I just want to see her beautiful smile. I hope no one minds if I sing a little song for her with a few friends." James actually glanced around to see if anyone detested the idea. I looked around too and people were just 'awwing' and smiling at him, waiting for him to begin. James quickly looked over and winked at me along with his breathtaking smile.

Oh…he knows that's my favorite song.

How can I be angry with James for getting his friends suited up and to the restaurant to sing Stuck especially for me?

When they were done singing James stood up from the piano and waved as a sort of thank you for the applause he was given. The guys patted him on the back and waved to me before leaving. James walked over to the table and held his hand out to me. I of course grasped it and stood up. He twirled me around a bit with a huge smile on his face as he looked over the silk black dress I had worn.

"Well, aren't you the most beautiful girl in the room?" He whispered in my ear before kissing me, oh he still knows how to make me blush. I smiled and looked down as he pulled the chair and pushed it in for me when I sat down. James sat across from me and smiled a little bit. "Hey I'm sorry for being so late Gustavo…totally flipped out on us." He waved his hand around and shook his head as he spoke. It's cute when he uses his hands when he speaks.

"Hey…it's fine I mean…you definitely made up for it." I told him watching him pull his seat in a bit more. He flashed me his signature grin and winked at me.

"I did, didn't I?"

"Oh now you're going to be conceited about it?" I teased.

"No, I can't be conceited, not when someone so beautiful is sitting across me." James reached over and took his hands into mine. "Again Keshyla, I'm really sorry."

"James it's okay! I told you, you made up for it with the singing…. Don't worry about it."

"Well, the night is young." He winked at me and pulled away when the waiter came by to take our order. "There's still more to go."

So we ate dinner at the restaurant, James of course making me laugh by telling me the crazy antics that happened at work that day. Apparently Carlos managed to break a piano from the inside because Gustavo destroyed his helmet. You'd think now that they were in their twenties they wouldn't do such childish things, but oh how you would be so wrong. After dinner we left the restaurant and I saw a limo waiting outside for us. I glanced over at him with my mouth hanging open and he nodded. "Aw James why so much?"

"It's six months, and I'm head over heels in love, why not splurge a little?" He smiled and put his arm around my waist pulling me in for a kiss. Giddy of course I kissed him back before I was helped into the limo. When I got inside I saw a small picnic basket and I stared at him. "Why the basket?"

"Well it's a surprise."

"But we just ate."

"Oh don't ask so many questions, just wait and see." He said before curling both arms around me. I snuggled into his chest and we chatted while we waited for the limo to stop. James peered out the window, then gently pushed me away. He reached into the basket and pulled out a blindfold.

"James…?"

"It'll be fine, just trust me." James put the blind fold over my eyes then kissed my cheek quickly. I shook my head with a sigh, but of course I let him lead me out of the limo. We walked for a bit, and each time I stumbled James caught me. What's going on?

"Do you know what I love about our anniversary?" He asked while leading me to god knows where.

"What, James?"

"Well, I love the date it falls on." I made a face apparently, because James laughed.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. We stopped walking and I reached up to take the blindfold off but he stopped me.

"Well…" I heard some rustling, then the sound of a blanket being whipped in the wind. "The date! You know, May 18th. It's a perfect date, do you know why it's a perfect date Shy?" I love when he uses my nickname…

"….No…" I muttered completely clueless as to what he was getting at.

"Well…" James took my hands and tugged me forward a bit, sitting me down softly on what I assume is the blanket. "This date happens to fall on the same date as the meteor shower." James peeled off the blindfold from my eyes. After I blinked a few times his smiling face was in front of mine, and in the background there were meteors falling in the sky and it made the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. "It's quite romantic if you ask me." James kissed me and sat beside me on the blanket. I looked around and saw we were at the very top of a hill, but I have no idea where. There's small candles in glass jars in front of us and there's a bottle of wine, grapes, and cake laid out for us.

"Oh my god…James this absolutely amazing this is the sweetest thing!"

"Well, only the best for my girlfriend." He leaned forward and kissed me. "I love you Shy."

"I love you too James." I grinned and cupped his face kissing him underneath the beautiful meteor shower.


End file.
